Total Drama Island AGAIN!
by TheMatchmakingSnowman
Summary: 'Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, and the 5th season of Total drama Island. There will be friendships, feuds, romances, alliances and much more, as 22 new teens compete in all the original TDI challenges, in a fight to win 20,000. What drama will unfold this season? Has chefs cooking gotten any better? Who will win the 20,000? Find out all this and more on Total Drama Island AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS**:

Tami - AnimeFan39291

Jasper Jackson, Laura Jackson and Jesse Jackson - Yonna9queen

Nobuo Shibamori - Mahiru-Koizumi

Aria and Sol Valencia - Kirei-Tsuki

Shay - MEEEEE!

Billie Blackwell - MyFlawsAreFayetal

Owen Roberts, Richard Brown - RainbowCloudArt

Drew -MEEEEEEE!-

Jaiden Daumer - MyFlawsAreFayetal

Ravana Sanders - GrassBlade-Chan

Will, Zack - MEEE!

Zhanna Isabella - dramageek3

Matthew Carter - GrassBlade-Chan

Charlotte Stone - lovelilycameron

John Clark - RainbowCloudArt

Dawn Ohtori - Dtksgirl

Tony -MEEEEEE!

* * *

'Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, and the fifth season of Total drama Island. There will be friendships, feuds, romances, alliances and much more, as 22 new teens compete in all the original TDI challenges, in a fight to win $20,00. What drama will unfold this season? Has chefs cooking gotten any better? Who will win the $20,000? Find out all this and more on Total Drama Island...AGAIN!'

* * *

'Now, it's time to meet our new campers!' Chris said, he was standing on the dock, waiting for the first sign of a boat.

'Ah, here comes someone!' Chris exclaimed, there was a slight edge of excitement in his voice, though he would never let on that he was excited. And there was a boat coming, it was getting closer every second.

The boat got to the dock, there was a girl on the boat.

'OMG, IT'S CHRIS MCLEAN!' she screamed, when she had gotten off. She had lime green and black scene hair, with a purple and black bow on the side of her head, she had pale ivory skin and had black eyeliner, rainbow eyeshadow and hot pink lip gloss on, she also had a nose and lip piercing. She was wearing a Black Veil Brides tank top, a neon pink tutu, black and blue striped stockings, and knee-high black converse, with a lot of arm bracelets, she was quite short, around 5'4 and slim and she had a big smile on her face.

'Hello Tami!' Chris said, smiling his signature smile. 'OMG! I cannot believe, I am on Total Drama Island, talking to Chris MCLEAN!' Tami exclaimed, 'Has anyone ever told you that you're waaaay shorter in real life?' she asked.

'Moving on...' Chris said, ignoring Tami's comment. 'There's another boat coming!'

There were three people on this boat, two girls and a guy, they all looked very alike and were quite obviously related.

'It's the triplets!' Chris said, 'Now, which one's which again?' he asked.

'I'm Laura,' the first girl stepped forward, she had long chocolate brown hair, that was held back by a white barrette, she had pale skin with freckles on her nose and cheeks and big green eyes. She was quite slim and was wearing a purple and black striped tank top, black skinny jeans, black ankle boots and a violet scarf.

'I'm Jesse,' the second girl stepped forward, she also had chocolate brown hair, but her's was in a messy bob with white streaks in the bang. She, like her sister, had freckles and green eyes, but she was more athletically built, with a large bust and a slight tan. She was wearing a black tank top, blue flannel shirt, black sneakers, white watch and black baseball cap.

'And I'm Jasper,' the guy said, he had jet black, short, spiky hair and like his sisters had green eyes, he was of a wiry build and quite pale. He was wearing a black rock star t-shirt, red skinny jeans and black high tops.

They went over to join Tami, who looked VERY interested in Jasper.

'Here's Nobuo,' Chris said, as another boat pulled up at the dock.

'Ahhhh...Hi Chris,' He said quite awkwardly. He was quite good looking, with a soft look to his face, he had round-ish cheeks, with freckles scattered around them, high cheekbones and a scar on his left cheek, going from his eye down to his neck, he had a somewhat 'perfect' nose and blue eyes, which were quite average compared too the rest of his facial features. He was skinny with long arms and legs. He had bleached blonde hair and his bangs were curled, so that one side was flipping out to the right with most of his bangs, whilst on the other side there was barely any hair, and he was wearing a black suit with black shoes.

He went over and joined the others.

Meanwhile, another boat had dropped two people, a guy and a girl, at the dock.

'Aria, Sol!' Chris exclaimed, walking over to them.

'Hey Chris, it's so cool to be here,' the girl, Aria, said. She had pale violet eyes shaped like large almonds, a beauty mark under her left eye and she was wearing red lipstick. She had a somewhat curvaceous body, with a large bust, small waist and wide hips. She had jet black, thick, long, curly hair, with a natural white streak in her bangs and she had an orange ribbon in her hair, acting as a hairband. She was wearing a fitted, unbuttoned sky blue dress shirt, with rolled up sleeves, a white half-top tank, khaki short shorts, a brown belt with a golden buckle, brown high heeled booties, a golden cross necklace, and matching bracelets on each wrist.

Sol meanwhile, had stayed quiet. He had amber eyes, and a small beauty mark under his left eye. He was quite muscular and a bit more tanned then Aria, he had a tattoo that said 'bane' on the back of his neck, and a scar on his right pec, and on his left bicep. He had thick, straight, black hair, that reached his mid back, it was sort of spiky and layered, with natural white tips in his bangs and the rest of his mane. He was wearing a black fitted t-shirt, with black skinny jeans and a studded silver belt, grey vans, and a checkered black and turquoise bandana around his neck, there was a silver cross on a silver chain that peaked out from under his bandana, he had a silver ring on both of his ring fingers,and a black sweatband on his wrist.

Him and Aria joined the group.

Now, yet another boat was here, it dropped a guy off on the deck and sped off again. The guy had chocolate brown eyes and brown floppy hair, that covered one eye. He was tanned, with slight muscles, but not what you would call muscular. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with jeans that had a few rips and worn out patches, black high tops, that were quite worn out looking and a black beanie was perched on the back of his head. There was a blue guitar slung over his shoulder.

'Shay!' Chris said, walking over to him, they quickly pounded fists, before the next boat pulled up.

Shay walked over and joined the, now growing, group of teens.

A girl stepped off the boat, she had waist length, fire engine hair, with a full fringe, that faded into purple and then blue as it went down. She had a nose piercing, lip piercing, five piercings going down her left ear and seven on her right and she had indigo eyes, that looked very prominent against her pale skin and freckles. She was wearing a black top, that had rose patterned net sleeves, dark blue jean shorts, over net tights and knee high, leather boots.

'Hi Chris,' she said, revealing a tongue piercing. 'Hey Billie,' Chris replied, she went and joined the others.

Two boats had dropped two people, a guy and a girl, off at the dock.

'Owen, Richard,' Chris said, going over to them.

'Omg, Hi Chris!' The first person, the girl, Owen, stepped forward. She had coffee brown, wavy hair, with a small section from each side pinned back. She was pale with ice blue eyes. She was quite slim, but still muscular. She was wearing a baggy navy blue hoodie, dark wash skinny jeans, and navy blue converse.

'Hey Chris, great to be here!' the second person, the guy, Richard, said. He was tall around 5'8, tanned and was lean but muscular. He had beautiful blue-green eyes. He was wearing a track hoodie, with jeans and athletic sneakers.

He went over to join Owen and the rest of the group, winking at every girl in the group as he passed.

Another boat had pulled up at the dock, and dropped a girl on the boat.

'Hey Chris,' she said. She had a blue pixie cut, with a long layered side fringe. She was pale, with green eyes and long black eyelashes, she had a nose ring and five piercings going up her right ear and bright red lips. She was slim, and wearing a white lace top, with a black Mexican sugar skull on it, a red and black, short plaid skirt, white doc martins and a lot of black and red chains around her neck. She had black musical notes tattooed up her arm.

'Ah, Drew, you left a blank, on the application, under surname..' Chris said, holding up the form to her. 'What?'' Drew asked, confused. 'What is your surname?' Chris asked slowly. 'I don't have one. I'm just Drew!' she said, marching over to join the group.

'Well, ok then...' Chris said, walking over to meet the next contestant, who had just been dropped off on the dock.

'Hey, Jaiden!' Chris said.

'Hey Chris, I'm psyched to be here man,' Jaiden said. He was tall, tanned and muscular, with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue top, with washed out jeans, with a few holes in them and blue trainers, he had a tattoo of a tree on fire on his shoulder.

He walked over and joined the others.

Another boat was just sailing away now, it had dropped a girl off at the dock.

She was short and of a petite frame. She had long ebony black hair with side swept bangs and eyes the colour of dark chocolate. She was wearing a tight-fit blue and white hockey jersey that said "Toronto Maple leafs" on it, and a blue plaid skirt, she was carrying a wooden hockey stick.

'Hello Ravana!' Chris said, smiling at her.

'Hey Chris, it's so cool to be here!' she said, walking over to join the group.

Another two boats had dropped two more guys off at the dock. The first guy was tall, around 6ft and very muscular. He had sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing an 'Orson Hens' jersey, denim jeans and green sneakers.

The second guy was tall, and kind of muscular, but nothing as muscular as the guy standing next to him. He had black hair with blue tips, with a side fringe that covered one eye, his hair had a lot of gel in it, it looked like not even a strong gust of wind could budge that hair. He had ice blue eyes and an earring on his left ear. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, with chains hanging off them, a denim shirt, open over the t-shirt and red converse.

'Hey Chris, it's great to be here!' the first guy said. 'Hi Will,' Chris said and they quickly pounded fists.

'Is everything here this crap looking?' the second guy asked. 'Ah, Zack, pleasure.' Chris said sarcastically.

The two guys went to join the group, Zack winking at Billie as he passed.

The next boat pulled up at the dock, it dropped off a girl, she had light blue eyes and curly red hair. She was thin enough, but still curvaceous. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a neon blue heart on it, black skinny jeans and Spongebob hightops. She had a tattoo of a white flower, with the word hope in swirly writing, on her left shoulder.

'Ummm...Hello Chris,' she said, she had a slightly foreign accent, and it didn't look like she spoke much English.

'Hello Zhanna, it lovely to meet you,' Chris said, ushering her over to the group.

While Chris was talking to Zhanna, another boat had dropped a guy, off at the dock.

'Hey Matthew,' Chris said going over to greet him.

Matthew didn't say anything to Chris, he just smiled at him. He had grass green eyes and short, choppy, mud brown hair, that only barely reached his neckline, and bangs that went to his eyebrows. He was around 6'3 and had a fairly small frame for someone of his size. He had tan-ish skin. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt that said "Level Up" on it, over a bright yellow long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and old black sneakers.

He walked over and joined the group, smiling at them.

Another boat pulled up, dropping a girl off at the dock. She had blonde, glossy, straight hair, with a yellow ribbon plaited into a small strand, that was tucked behind her left ear. She had a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose, big bright blue eyes, light brown eyelashes and a heart shaped face, with diamond studs in both ears. She was skinny, and tanned, she wasn't tall or short, but somewhere in between. She was wearing a light yellow singlet, black skinny jeans with a thick gold belt not through the jean loops and black canvas shoes.

'Hello Chris, its nice to meet you,' she said. 'Hey Charlotte, its nice to meet you too,' Chris said. Charlotte walked overto the other contestants, waving.

Meanwhile, a guy had been dropped off at the dock. He had caramel brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. He was tall, around 5'11, well built and slightly muscular, he was slightly tanned, but still kind of pale. He was wearing a random t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

'Hiya, Chris.' he said. 'Hey John,' Chris said. John went and joined the others.

Now, a boat was dropping off the last female contestant. She had long, black hair and purple eyes, with glasses. She was slightly pale and was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with grey pants and when you looked closely, you could see quite a few scars and bruises.

'Dawn!' Chris said, greeting her. 'Hey Chris!' she said.

She went and joined the others.

The last boat arrived and dropped the last male contestant on the dock. He was African-American, tall and muscular. He had brown eyes and black short hair. He was wearing a green shirt, khaki coloured pants and khaki flip-flops.

'Hey Chris, how's it going?' he asked. 'Tony!' Chris said hi5-ing his final contestant.

Tony went and joined the others.

'Now that everyone's here, it's time to make the two teams!' Chris told the group, as they walked over to the campfire pit.

'Ok,' Chris said, when they had gotten there, 'Team one is: Jasper, Nobuo, Richard, Matthew, Tony, Laura, Tami, Zhanna, Billie, Aria, and Charlotte, please stand over there,' Chris said, as he pointed to the right side of the pit.

He tossed them a banner, 'You are now officially "The Shrieking Chipmunks"' he exclaimed. Tony, who had caught the banner, unfolded it, there was a roughly sewn picture of a chipmunk, which looked like it was screaming it's head off, on it.

'And team 2 is everyone else, so: Shay, Zack, Jaiden, John, Sol, Will, Jesse ,Dawn , Drew, Owen and Ravana, please stand over there,' Chris said, pointing to the left side of the campfire pit.

He tossed them a banner too, 'You are now officially "The Roaring Kittens"' Chris said. Drew, who had caught the banner, unfolded it, there was a roughly sewn kitten on this one, it looked like it definitely had rabies.

The sun was setting at Camp Wawanakwa, and both Chris and the producers, knew that it was too late to start the first challenge.

'Now, its getting a bit late, so we're going to have to leave the first challenge until tomorrow. For sleeping arrangements, Chipmunks are in the left cabin, guys on the right side, girls on the left. Kittens, you're in the right cabin, guys on the right side, girls on the left. For now, you guys can just stay here and mingle, head to bed when you're ready. First challenge tomorrow!' Chris said, walking towards his campsite, at the opposite of the camp.

They all sat down around the campfire and started chatting.

Ravana and Will were chatting about hockey, Zack and Billie were drinking vodka in the corner, one of the many bottles that Zack had brought with him. Laura, Jesse, Jasper, Tony and Tami were chatting, Tami flirting with Jasper. Drew and Shay were talking about guitars, Owen was telling Aria and Sol about archery, Jaiden, John, and Richard were discussing the quality of girls on the island and Dawn and Charlotte were talking about books. Nobuo, Matthew and Zhanna had gone to bed early.

They all headed to bed quite early, around eleven, dreading what was coming tomorrow, in their first challenge.

The guys had no problem with arranging who slept where, except for the awkward time in the Kitten's cabin, when it turned out Shay slept with his beanie on and Zack slept with a knife under his pillow, but other than that there were no major problems.

The girls however, weren't as easily sorted, the Chipmunk girls stayed up late, bickering over who got the only bunk with a window view, Billie winning the argument, saying she could easily cut off everyone's hair in their sleep, they all shut up after that. There were much less problems in the Kitten girls cabin, because as Drew stated 'They're just stupid beds go to sleep,'

Eventually everyone was sleeping, the worry of the first challenge pushed to the back of their minds...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Plots not mine, characters aren't mine, except for my OCs. **

**Well it's here and on time, I'm very proud of that! I know that not much happened in this chapter...But it's the first chapter! I promise that there will be a lot more communication between the characters and you will learn a lot more about the characters. There will be friendships, feuds, relationships, alliances and much more! Thanks to everyone who sent in an OC and I'm sorry about the inconvenience about having to re-publish. If you ever have any problems with how I'm portraying your character pm me! Please don't get offended when your character gets sent home, as there can only be one winner and right now I have no idea who it's going to be! Thanks again to everyone who sent in an OC! Next chapter will be up in the next month. **

**Bye for now -TheMatchmakingSnowman**


	2. Chapter 2

**Contestants:**

Tami - AnimeFan39291

Jasper Jackson, Laura Jackson and Jesse Jackson - Yonna9queen

Nobuo Shibamori - Mahiru-Koizumi

Aria and Sol Valencia - Kirei-Tsuki

Shay - MEEEEE!

Billie Blackwell - MyFlawsAreFayetal

Owen Roberts, Richard Brown - RainbowCloudArt

Drew -MEEEEEEE!-

Jaiden Daumer - MyFlawsAreFayetal

Ravana Sanders - GrassBlade-Chan

Will, Zack - MEEE!

Zhanna Isabella - dramageek3

Matthew Carter - GrassBlade-Chan

Charlotte Stone - lovelilycameron

John Clark - RainbowCloudArt

Dawn Ohtori - Dtksgirl

Tony -MEEEEEE!

**TEAMS:**

_the shrieking chipmunks:_

Jasper

Nobuo

Richard

Matthew

Tony

Laura

Tami

Zhanna

Billie

Aria

Charlotte

_The roaring kittens_

Shay

Zack

Jaiden

John

Sol

Will

Jesse

Dawn

Drew

Owen

Ravana

* * *

The contestants were awoken by the sound of trumpets.

'Ugh it's eight o'clock, it's like the middle of the night.' Drew groaned, hiding her head under her pillow.

Meanwhile in the Chipmunk's cabin, everyone had risen except for Billie, who had managed to stay sleeping through the loud trumpets.

'Billie. Billie wake up.' Tami said, poking Billie in the arm. Billie didn't stir.

'Allow me,' Richard said, lightly pushing Tami out of the way. 'Billie, breakfast is ready!' he yelled.

'What?' Billie asked, shooting up.

Tami laughed, 'You definitely know how to handle her,' she said. Richard laughed and winked at Tami, who blushed.

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS: **

_Billie_

_'_This camp is TORTURE! I mean, they wake us up at the crack of dawn, to go jump off some cliff, into shark infested water. I mean seriously? I think I preferred juvy. If I don't win that $20,000, one day Chris is gonna wake up with no hair and his bank accounts drained. You mark my words! Zack's kinda cute though...

_Tami_

'OMG, my first TDIA challenge! This camp is soooooo fun, I can't wait to make lots of new friends! Jasper is sooooo cute and I hope I can get to know him better...'

* * *

The contestants got ready for their first challenge and headed up to the cliff. When they were all up there, shivering slightly at the cold wind that was blowing, Chris began to explain the challenge.

'Welcome contestants, to your first ever TDIA challenge! Now I'm assuming that everyone here watched TDI before signing up for this show, right?'

Around three quarters of the contestants of the contestants nodded, while the other quarter looked around guiltily.

'Seriously?' Chris asked, shocked. 'You're telling me that six of you signed up for this, but didn't bother to actually WATCH the previous season to see what torture I had in store for you. BIG mistake,' he said, laughing evily.

'Moving on, your challenge is to jump off this cliff into the safety zone, if you miss the safety zone... haha, lets just say that we have got a helicopter on stand-by which is ready to fly to the nearest hospital if necessary. After that you must build a hot tub, using the stuff in the crates down on the beach. The team who wins part one of this challenge gets some pull carts to pull their crates, the looser get nothing. Chipmunks, you're up first.'

'OK guys, who wants to go first?' Laura asked. *Silence* 'Nobody?' Laura asked Hopefully.

'Fine, I'll go.' Aria sighed, walking towards the edge of the cliff. It was obvious to the rest of her team that she would be a strong competitor, as she demonstrated no fear and a high level of maturity.

'Well, here I goooooo...' she yelled, as she did a perfect dive off the cliff and landed in the middle of the safety zone.

'Alright! That's what I'm talking about! One point to the chipmunks.' Chris said, 'Who's next?'

'ME!' Tami shrieked, running straight off the cliff.

'OK then...' Chris said, confused at her enthusiasm. 'Next?'

One by one Jasper, Nobuo and Billie jumped off the cliff, screaming on the way down.

'Chris I can't do it,' Zhanna said looking over the cliff.

'Well you know what that means,' Chris said, producing a chicken hat. 'God I love these hats,' he laughed evily. 'Chicken stairs are thataway,' he said, pointing to a stairs down the cliff. Zhanna walked down the stairs, wearing the ridiculous chicken hat, while the other team sniggered and her team glared at her.

'Yeah Chris man, I'm sorry but I'm afraid of heights' Tony said. Chris handed him a chicken hat and he followed Zhanna down the stairs.

Richard, Matthew and Laura were next to jump.

Charlotte was the only chipmunk left. 'I'm sorry Chris but I'm not jumping. I like living!' she said, taking a chicken hat and walking down the stairs, as her team mates shook their heads dissaprovingly.

'Kittens you're up!' Chris said.

Ravana and Will stepped forward. The two had developed a close friendship and it was quite obvious to everyone that it was only a matter of time before they got together.

'Ready Rav?' Will asked.

'Ready Will.' Ravana said.

They ran and jumped off the cliff, holding hands and screaming on the way down.

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS:**

_Ravana_

I really like Will. He's really cool and we have so much in common. I'm so happy to have made a friend on the island who gets me as much as he does. I hope we can be more than friends...

_Will_

Ravana is pretty awesome. Cool, clever, confident. Not to mention she is extremely hot, I'm a sucker for chocolate brown eyes and hockey sticks.

* * *

'Whos next?' Chris asked.

'Chris you are **** insane of you think I'm jumping off that **** cliff' Zack yelled, grabbing a chicken hat, sticking his middle finger up at Chris and stomping down the stairs.

Sol, Jaiden and John were next to jump off the cliff. John, who missed the safety zone, managed to swim to shore, narrowly missed a shark eating him.

'My turn!' Jesse yelled, diving off the cliff.

'Chris I'm too scared to jump.' Dawn said, sadly, looking down at her feet in order to avoid her team mates glares. Chris handed her a chicken hat and she ran down the stairs keeping her eyes on the floor.

Shay jumped off the cliff next, still wearing the black beanie.

'What is wrong with you Chris?' Owen asked, as she jumped of the cliff.

Chris laughed evily, 'Nobody knows' he said.

'You got that right' Drew said, jumping after Owen.

'Well that concludes part one of our challenge, Kittens since you won I'm throwing in some pull carts for your crates. Part two of the challenge is to build a hot tub.

All the contestants were on the beach, the kittens pulling their crates on their carts, and the chipmunks struggling to push their crates along the beach.

The kittens were first to reach their cabin, and started trying to open their boxes, switch great difficulty due to the fact that they were only allowed to use their teeth.

Meanwhile, the chipmunks had only gotten halfway down the beach.

'Hey where's Billie?' Richard said, everyone looked around, but Billie was no where to be seen. And the kittens had also realised that Zack was missing.

Unknown to their team mates Billie and Zack were making out behind the trees.

'We should probably get back to the others' Billie gasped, pulling away From Zack.

'Yeah, probably' Zack said, pulling her in again.

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS:**

_Zack_

Billie? Yeah she's hot.

* * *

It takes another hour before the two teams Hot tubs are made, the kittens hot tub clearly much better than the chipmunks, which had spouted a leak and was now only half full.

'Well, I think its clear to everyone which hot tub is better. Kittens since you guys won the challenge, you get to have a sick hot tub party tonight. Chipmunks you're sending someone home' Chris said, 'Meet you at the bonfire in half an hour. Oh and where are Zack and Billie?' The campers shrugged.

'No one's seen them for the past like two hours,' Richard said, a slight look of worry on his face.

Billie and Zack re-appeared five minutes later, the chipmunks glaring at Billie.

'Where have you been?' Aria asked glaring at Billie, Billie looked guiltily over at Zack, who winked at her.

'I had to pee,' she said, shrugging.

'For two hours?' Richard asked, sceptically.

'Don't question me!' Billie yelled, stomping off.

'Dude where've you been?' John asked Zack,

'Making out with Billie behind a tree' he shrugged, walking off.

* * *

**AT THE BONFIRE:**

'I have 10 marshmallows on this plate, these ten marshmallows represent the 10 campers staying on the island, the camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave, and you can never come back. EVER!' Chris said to the chipmunks holding the plate of marshmallows.

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS:**

_Aria_

'That Billie is so immature, I mean, ditching your team mates to walk off into the forest with some guy you only met yesterday. NOT a smart move!.'

_Laura_

'That Zhanna is way too shy, If she's too shy to even talk to anyone how is she going to be any good in future challenges?'

_Charlotte:_

'I think Zhanna should go home'

_Richard_

'Billie should go home as she's obviously NOT a team player'

* * *

The contestants shifted in their seats nervously, not sure if they were the one going home or not.

'Now the first marshmallow of the night goes to...Aria,' Chris said, throwing her a marshmallow, she caught it and grinned at Chris.

'The next marshmallows go to Jasper, Laura, Nobuo, Charlotte, Richard, Tami, Matthew and Tony.' Chris said, throwing each camper their marshmallow as he called their names.

'Zhanna, Billie, this is the final marshmallow of the night, both of you did not get off to a good start here at Total Drama Island. Zhanna, you literally haven't said a word to anyone since you got here, and Billie, ditching your team to go make out with Zack in the woods. NOT a smart move.'

'Just get on with it already' Billie said, through clenched teeth.

'Ok, Ok the final marshmallow of the night goes to...Billie,' Chris said, throwing her the marshmallow. 'Dock of shame time Zhanna'

Zhanna walked down the dock of shame, her head held low in shame. She got on the boat of losers and her team mates waved as she sailed off into the distance.'

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS:**

_Aria_

'It should have been Billie'

* * *

Meanwhile the most of the kittens were enjoying their pool party, except for Zack, who was off doing god knows what with Billie and Ravana and Will, who were sitting at the edge of the dock, skimming rocks across the perfect stretch of midnight blue ocean, with wills arm wrapped around Ravana's shoulder.

'Woooooh Roaring Kittens rule!' John yelled as they toasted to their teams victory. 'ROARING KITTENS RULE!' they all yelled.

* * *

'Well that was the campers first challenge on TDIA. Who will leave next? Will Ravana and Will ever get together? Who will be the first to cave under the pressure? Find out next time on Total Drama Island...AGAIN!

* * *

**Well there it is! I'm really sorry I took almost 2 MONTHS to update, I promise that won't happen again. I have like a million reason why it took so long, but I don't want to waste your time by making you read them all. Sorry if your character wasn't mentioned a lot in this chapter, I'm trying to zoom in on a few characters each chapter. Thanks for all the follows favourites and reviews. Thanks for reading, review if you can please! I hope you liked it! **

**-TheMatchmakingSnowman**


	3. Chapter 3

**Contestants:**

Tami - AnimeFan39291

Jasper Jackson, Laura Jackson and Jesse Jackson - Yonna9queen

Nobuo Shibamori - Mahiru-Koizumi

Aria and Sol Valencia - Kirei-Tsuki

Shay - MEEEEE!

Billie Blackwell - MyFlawsAreFayetal

Owen Roberts, Richard Brown - RainbowCloudArt

Drew -MEEEEEEE!-

Jaiden Daumer - MyFlawsAreFayetal

Ravana Sanders - GrassBlade-Chan

Will, Zack - MEEE!

Matthew Carter - GrassBlade-Chan

Charlotte Stone - lovelilycameron

John Clark - RainbowCloudArt

Dawn Ohtori - Dtksgirl

Tony -MEEEEEE!

**TEAMS:**

_the shrieking chipmunks:_

Jasper

Nobuo

Richard

Matthew

Tony

Laura

Tami

Billie

Aria

Charlotte

_The roaring kittens_

Shay

Zack

Jaiden

John

Sol

Will

Jesse

Dawn

Drew

Owen

Ravana

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island Again, We met our 22 new campers and watched them compete in their first ever challenge, jumping off a 100 ft cliff, Billie abandoned her team to go make out with Zack in the woods, almost getting herself kicked off, but in the end it was Zhanna who left the island first, showing us that if you don't talk, your team mates will vote you off. Who will leave the island next? Who will be the first to be poisoned by chefs food? Are Ravana and Will an item or not? Find out now on Total Drama Island... AGAIN!

* * *

The campers were sitting in the canteen, staring down disgustedly at their plates of slop.

'AAAAAH!' the campers jumped at the loud scream, looking around for the screamer.

Dawn looked down at the spider in her bowl, realising it was plastic, John sniggered.

'Ha Ha, very mature' she said sarcastically, glaring at John

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS:**

_Dawn_

'That John seriously needs to grow up! This is like the fourth prank he's played., he put itching powder in the soap in the communal wash rooms, put a dead fish in the closet to make everyone's clothes smell bad and I'm not even gonna mention the stink bomb!

_John_

'hahahahahahahahahah, I cant believe she fell for it!'

* * *

Chris walked into the canteen, smiling evily, as usual.

'Hello Campers! Are you enjoying the food,' he asked.

The campers groaned at this, though they knew that if they said anything out loud, they would end up witha sushi knife in their heads.

'OK everyone, you now have to go for a 20 kilometre run around the island and meet me at the campfire, GO!'

The campers groaned, getting up from the table and running out the door.

_Around two and a half hours later when every camper had made it back to the campfire..._

'Now it's time for your third challenge. The Awakeathon!

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS:**

_Drew_

'Are you kidding me? Exhausting us with a freaking 20 k run and then telling us "oh your next challenge is a freaking Awakeathon" I can't believe I even signed up for this show.

* * *

It was twelve hours into the awakeathon and so far no one had fallen asleep, most people had decided that if they kept talking they couldn't fall asleep, though Billie and Zack had decided that you could fall asleep whilst making out, Charlotte was reading a book and Ravana and Will had decided to play hockey.

Aria and Owen were deep into a conversation about archery. The two, although on opposite teams, had formed a quick friendship and found that they had a lot in common, Sol was sitting with them but wasn't participating in the conversation, just listening.

Matthew was listening contently to Tami, who was yammering on to him about god knows what.

The triplets were discussing something very secratively in the corner.

Shay and Drew were deep into an argument over which indie band was the best.

Nobou and Dawn were deep into a very LOUD argument about global warming, Dawn believing its real and Nobuo thinking its a loud of rubbish.

John was in the corner with a noteboook, no doubt planning his next prank.

Tony, Richard and Jaiden, though Jaiden wasn't participating much.

It had now been a day since the Awakeathon had far only Zack, Charlotte, John and Tami had fallen asleep, Zack yelling that he was fed up with the challenge (though he said it in different and much ruder words) Tami had collapsed on top of Matthew from exhaustion, John had fallen face forward on the grass and Charlotte had fallen asleep with a book on her face.

Ravana and Will had given up on the hockey and were now having an elaborate discussion ABOUT hockey.

Matthew was sitting on a bench looking very uncomftorable, with Tami's head resting on his shoulder.

Richard was shamelessly flirting with Aria, who was one of the few girls who hadn't given in to his charm yet.

Jaiden and Billie were talking about one of the many times Billie had been thrown in Juvy.

Nobuo and Dawn were still arguing, but were now on their fifth topic, on what was the best meal in McDonalds.

The triplets were now having a conversation with Tony.

Sol was sitting on a fallen tree, looking intimidating as always.

Shay was teaching Drew how to play guitar, she was picking it up pretty fast as she already played the base guitar.

Owen was shooting arrows into a tree.

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS:**

_Aria_

'That Richard really can't take a hint, I mean I'm clearly not interested but he just won't give up, I get that he's good looking but he's still not my type.'

_Richard_

'Aria is soooo playing hard to get.'

* * *

It was now eighteen hours into the Awakeathon and so far Zack, Tami, John, Charlotte, Matthew, Jesse and Richard had fallen asleep. Matthew had fallen asleep with his head rested on Tami's, Jesse was curled up on the floor and Richard had fallen asleep on Aria's shoulder, though she had quickly shoved him onto the ground.

Aria and Laura were talking about their favourite artists.

Shay was playing Drew a song on his guitar.

Sol was still sitting on a fallen tree looking intimidating.

Jasper was sitting awkwardly on the grass with no clue who to talk too.

Ravana and Will were now talking about football.

Tony, Bille and Jaiden were talking about their hometowns.

Nobuo and Dawn, who had bonded over all their arguing, were now having a conversation about books.

Owen was sitting with her back to the tree she had previously been shooting, strumming her bow boredly.

'It has now been 3 days since the Awakeathon started.' Chris said smiling and sipping his cofee.

So far Zack, Tami, John, Charlotte, Jaiden, Laura, Matthew, sol Jesse, Richard, Owen, Tony, Dawn and Nobuo had fallen asleep. Owen had fallen asleep against the tree and both Tony, Sol and Nobuo had fallen asleep face down on the grass.

Jasper had borrowed Shay's guitar and was now sitting on the grass playing a song.

Aria and Billie were sitting on the grass boredly pulling handfulls of grass out.

Ravana and Will were sitting in the corner, talking in hushed voices and looking very serious.

Shay and Drew were chatting.

'So just Drew huh?' Shay asked, looking at Drew questioningly.

Drew sighed.

'Yeah. I'm just Drew because I don't want to be connected to my parents in any way.' she said sighing.

'Why?'

'My parents always wanted a little girl they could dress in little pink frilly dresses, they didn't want a total 'delinquent'. As a kid I hated dresses, I wanted a skateboard not a doll, when my parents brought me to the petshop i wanted a snake not a puppy. And as I grew up They only hated me more, I did terrible in school and when one day I came home with blue hair and musical notes tatooed up my arm they LOST it, yelling at me that I was a completely useless bitch and so on. Thats when I packed up my stuff and left. I moved to L.A, Using my dads credit card, but when he figured out it was missing he shut it down, I had enough to keep me going though. I've been trying to make it as a musician ever since, but during the day I work in a café. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd played along, you know? been 'Daddy's Little girl'

'Well for the record, I like the real you a lot more than the person they wanted you to be,' Shay said, gazing deeply at her.

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS:**

_Shay_

Drew is really cool. I love the way she's so down to earth. It's not like I'm talking to someone I just met, it feels like I've known her forever.

_Drew_

I'm not going to fall for Shay! I mean relationships on reality shows never work out... Do you remember Gwen and Trent? Duncan and Courtney? Heather and Alejandro? I'm going to ignore those big brown eyes, and hair that flops in just the right way...

* * *

'Ok all this chitchat is boring the hell out of me so I have come up with the most boring thing I could think of. ALGEBRA!' Chris said, smiling evily and producing a blackboard, with around 20 math equasions written on it.

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS:**

_Ravana_

'He wouldn't...'

* * *

Two hours later they were down to the final 2, Aria and Ravana.

'Ok, Ravana and Aria you stay here, everyone else, go shower for gods sake, you stink.' Chris said, as everyone else walked away.

'Now girls, this is my last hope of getting one of you to fall asleep, I'm going to have to go back to what I originally did in the first ever season of Total Drama Island. The History of Canada, chapter 1 The Beaver, national symbol,'

That was the final straw for Ravana, who fell to the floor asleep, a minute later.

'I knew that would work' Chris said smiling, 'And the winner of the awakeathon is...ARIA!'

The Chipmunks cheered and crowded around Aria, who smiled weakly at them and headed towards the cabins.

'Kittens, looks like you're sending someone home tonight, I'll meet you at the campfire in 10 minutes.'

* * *

**AT THE BONFIRE:**

'I have 10 marshmallows on this plate, these ten marshmallows represent the 10 campers staying on the island, the camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave, and you can never come back. EVER!' Chris said to the kittens holding the plate of marshmallows.

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS:**

_Shay_

'I think Zack should go home, because quite frankly he doesn't care about anything.'

_Dawn_

'I think John should go home, I'm sick of his pranks.'

_Ravana_

'I think Zack should go home, he's mean.'

_Sol_

'John is immature, we do not need an immature player on our team.'

* * *

And the marshmallows go to... Drew, Shay, Ravana, Will, Jesse, Dawn, Jaiden, Owen, Sol and the final marshmallow of the night goes to...John.

'It's the Dock of shame for you my friend, ' Chris said.

'Pfff Whatever,' Zack said, getting up and stomping towards the boat of losers.

* * *

Well that concludes this weeks challenge, Who will leave next time? What do the campers have instore next time? Find out here on Tota Drama Island...AGAIN!

* * *

**Well there it is! , Sorry if your character wasn't mentioned a lot in this chapter, I'm trying to zoom in on a few characters each to tell you that in the future I will bring 2 charachters back so if your charachter leaves, don't lose hope! Thanks for all the follows favourites and reviews. Thanks for reading, review if you can please! I hope you liked it! **

**-TheMatchmakingSnowman**


End file.
